Cruce
by Mespeth
Summary: Situado el la segunda temporada. Sokka se pegunta cual es su verdadera función en el grupo, si de verdad lo toman en cuenta. En esto aparece Zuko, nadie sospecha que sea el hermano menor de su perseguidora. ¿Traicionará Zuko a Sokka? Yaoi


¡Hola! Este fic es una especie de idea rara que me surgió.

Antes de nada, las advertencias.

Este fic contiene **yaoi**; relaciones chicoxchico así que al que no le agrade ya le está dando al botón de retroceso.

Creo que más adelante creo le pondré algo completamente traumático (no me juzguen, mi mente maquievélica me obliga ¡Yo no quería! U.) así que personas con corazones sensibles absténganse de seguir.

Como una persona muy sabia dijo: "¡No es que vea yaoi en todas partes sino que en todas partes hay yaoi!" ¡Que gran verdad! XD

¡Ah! Hay una pequeña diferencia con la historia original de avatar (aparte del yaoi claro xD) los cuatro amigos (Aang, Sokka, Katara y Toph) no conocen a Zuko hasta bastante después (a finales del segundo libro) y quien los perseguía era la hermana de este, Azula.

El universo de Avatar no me pertenece y este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, lamento que el primer capítulo sea tan terriblemente corto.

Bueno, dejo de entreteneros y os dejo la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Algo peludo y suave hizo que estornudara, pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente y se dió la vuelta. Un ligero peso se instaló sobre su pecho y notó algo haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, causando que su sueño se fuese desvaneciendo mientras daba una vuelta completa en la misma dirección. Empezó a abrir los ojos con pereza justo para entrever unos grandes ojos mirándole. Lanzó un grito y se echó hacia atrás asustando al lémur que, imitándole, salió volando. Se echó hacia atrás sorprendido y luego, asustado al ya no notar nada bajo su brazo, se calló por una cuesta empinada para caer finalmente a un charco de barro.

-¡Sokka!¿¡Esque no puedes tener más cuidado!-La morena dejó la cesta que tenía entre las manos para acercarse a él. -Ahora estás asqueroso, mira como has dejado la ropa.

-Jo Katara ¡Ten compasión de mi! ¡Yo casi me mato porque un mono me asustó y tu...!-Un chorro de agua helada le calló desde arriba silenciando sus quejas- te preocupas... de mi ropa...

Su hermana ya se alejaba de él antes de que pudiese terminar la frase. Sokka la miró enfurruñado mientras ibçva a por algo para secarse. Por supuesto ya estaban todos levantados aunque solo su hermana estuviese presente. Toph estaría entrenando a Aang en el control de la tierra y Katara estaba ocupada ordenando cosas.

-Oye Katara, creo que me voy a ir al pueblo un rato.

-¿Enserio? Pues compra algunas provisiones ¿Vale? Bueno, no sé si encargárselo a Aang... Da igual. Toma, necesitamos verduras y estaría bien algo de pescado para cenar.

-Claro, claro.- Sokka cogió las monedas y se las metió en el bolsillo. Se volvió para decirle algo a su hermana pero esta ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba tendiendo una camiseta.

Resopló y le dió una patada a una piedrecita mientras iva caminando hacia el pueblo. Parecía increíble que siendo él el más mayor le mandase su hermanita pequeña.

Bajó la cuesta del monte donde habían instalado su campamento, bien oculto entre los árboles para que no hubiese riesgo de que la princesa Azula los encontrase. Quién sabe lo que haría esa loca si encontrase a Aang. Porque nadie debía encontrar a Aang, claro, porque Aang era el Avatar. Parecía que su hermana solo tenía ojos para el, Toph era Toph, Aang tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como por ejemplo concentrarse en el control del tercer elemento mientras que Momo seguramente tenía una cospiración contra el. ¡Su único amigo era Apa! Bueno, al menos se dejaba abrazar (a veces).

Miró a su alrededor observando como iva adentrándose en las calles. Era un pueblo bastante grande que estaba en un cruze de caminos y que, por lo tanto, era visitado por una gran cantidad de personas. Dobló la esquina en la que estaba una posada y comenzó a oír una música fiestera. La siguió y todo el mal humor se le pasó al contemplar una gran explosión de vida y color. Funambulistas, mercaderes ofreciendo productos que aseguraban que hacían crecer el pelo y un domador de osos en el centro de la plaza. Sin duda, estaba en una feria.

Se concentró en comparar los alimentos. Compró un pescado que le tenía buena pinta y que le aseguraron que estaba buenísimo -aunque le salió un poco caro- y bastantes frutas. Al final, cargado de provisiones y con unas pocas monedas en su bolsillo se acercó a una fuente en la que había una placa.

"Fuente de los deseos. Si formulas un deseo tirando una moneda a esta fuente se cumplirá" A Sokka le pareció interesante y, cogiendo una moneda entre los dedos, pronunció su deseo en voz baja.

-Me gustaría que alguien me tuviese realmente en cuenta de una vez.

Tiró sonriente la moneda al agua y se dió la vuelta para darse de bruces contra un señor bastante gordo que lo tiró de cabeza a la fuente con la fruta.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho joven. -El señor se dió la vuelta y le dió la mano para que pudiera levantarse. -Estaba mirando el espectáculo de ese tragafuegos, aunque es sencillamente pésimo. Yo mismo podría darle mil vueltas.-Sokka se fijó en el hombre que tragaba antorchas una tras otra para luego lanzar una gran llamarada, la verdad es que dudaba que aquel anciano pudiese hacelo mejor. Ya le gustaría a él llegar a tener tanto control.

Recogió la fruta que estaba en el agua y el pescado que milagrosamente no había caído en ella. Seguía en la pequeña cesta, envuelto en papel. Se escurrió un poco el agua del cuerpo y se despidió del anciano, marchándose a contemplar al tragafuego. A él no le parecía en absoluto malo. Lanzaba llamas de colores y las moldeaba con diversas formas con las antorchas. Aunque no fuese un maestro de fuego le envidiaba, el no tenía más que su triste boomerang, nada comparable a sus amigos, que dominaban el agua, la tierra y el aire. Hasta Apa y Momo podían volar. Se sentía un poco inservible, a veces incluso notaba que le echaban fuera del grupo, como si estuviesen junto a él solo por cumplir. A veces deseaba no haber encontrado nunca a Aang y quedarse solo con Katara en el polo Sur.

-No, no debo pensar eso, son mis amigos y sé que me aprecian aunque no lo demuestren.

-¿En serio quieres tener amigos que no demustran lo que te aprecian? -Sokka se volvió sorprendido para ver a un chico algo más alto que el que observava al tragafuego impasible, tenía el pelo negro algo largo y no recogido, como solía llevarlo la gente. -Si no lo demuestran por algo será ¿De veras son tus amigos?

-¿Eh?¡Claro que lo son!Lo que pasa es que están muy ocupados. Además, ¿quien eres tu para meterte en mi vida?

-¿Demasiado ocupados para hacerte caso? Vamos no te lo crees ni tú -El chico ignoró la última pregunta- Tal vez deberías alejarte de ellos.

-Aunque quisiera, no tengo adonde ir... Son lo último que me queda, no puedo abandonar a mi hermana. Les decepcionaría.

-Ese es tu problema, les excusas. Deja de vivir para los demás y vive para tí mismo de una vez, ¿cuántos años tienes ya?¿Quince?

-Tengo dieciséis. Tal vez tengas razón, no lo se...

-Tal vez deberías tener otros amigos así que... ¿Que te apuestas a que tiro más botellas que tú? -El chico por fin sonrió y se giró hacia el, revelando que tendría su edad. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a uno de los juegos de la calle.

...

Sokka volvió por la ladera del monte bastante contento. Hacía rato que había anochecido y una pequeña apuesta se había convertido en una verdadera batalla campal a ver quien conseguía mas regalos. Al final el chico que le había dicho que se llamaba Zuko (ese nombre le sonaba familiar aunque no sabía por que) había acabado con la victoria, pero aún asi le había dado los premios. Un lémur de trapo un poco amorfo y un precioso y bonito cuchillo. Bueno, la verdad esque era un cuchillo normal pero era mejor que un boomerang.

-¡Ya estoy aqui!

-¡Sokka!¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Bueno, al menos has traído la fruta y el pescado.

-Sokka, Sokka, ¡hoy Toph me ha enseñado una técnica nueva para encerrar al enemigo entre varias losas!

Sokka le entrego las provisiones a Katara, que las observó y no dudó en enfadarse.

-¿Porqué está esta fruta toda magullada?¿Y este pescado? Está lleno de espinas y además te ha salido carísimo, aunque claro, te has gastado todo el dinero en sabe Dios que cosas inútiles. Bueno, da igual. En media hora estará la cena. Vete a avisar a Aang, creo que está dándose un baño en el riachuelo que vimos ayer ¿Te acuerdas?

Sokka asintió y se preguntó si no tendría razón Zuko. Aún así dejó el lémur de trapo encima de sus cosas y se marchó a buscar a su amigo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

La verdad esque hacía bastante que no escribía así que estoy un poco falta de práctica U^.^

A lo mejor las actualizaciones tardan u poco porque en realidad estoy castigada sin oredenador U. (bueno, para que nos vamos a engañar, soy el modelo de escritora perezosa por excelencia)

¡Se aceptan tomates para hacer una ensalada!


End file.
